


Star Stickers

by niixna



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, a lot of fluff, akakuro has an adopted child, coming home, domestic lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niixna/pseuds/niixna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou comes home to hugs and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Stickers

**Author's Note:**

> -Both Akashi and Kuroko are 28 in this and they're married for about 5 years.
> 
> -They have an adopted child named Seito (he's an OC I made way back in 2013 when I used to write "Colorful Chaos", my very fist Akakuro fic *war flashbacks*) who's 3 years old.

 

  
"I'm sorry for not being back as soon as possible."

Tetsuya sat on the stool with the laptop placed on the island counter. The clock on the wall ticked nine in the evening. He was sitting with a dish rag wiping beads of water from the Tupperware he'd just washed.

"When do you think you'll be able to come home?" The baby blue haired asked.

Seijuurou looked remorseful, "Not for another week. I'm really sorry Tetsuya."

Tetsuya knew that he shouldn't be angry. He knew that Seijuurou was only doing his best with work. It had been hard for Seijuurou when he left his father's company the day he had announced his relationship with Tetsuya. His father was disappointed in his choices and adamantly asked that he stop being foolish, but Seijuurou would have none of it. He left the company and the illustrious name it gave him and cut any ties that he had with his father.

For five years, Seijuurou was working as a salary man for a company and he had recently been promoted. At first Tetsuya had been happy for Seijuurou's accomplishments, how could he not be? Seijuurou was brilliant.

But then, with the promotion, it also meant that Seijuurou had to go to business meetings away. They had talked about it, Tetsuya was opposed to the idea of Seijuurou leaving all the time, but the red head had managed to convince Tetsuya that it was for the good of their family. They had a son to nourish and love and any parent would sacrifice anything for the good of their child.

But still, this was a little too much. In the past year, Seijuurou's only been home for a total of six times, two of which he stayed only for a week before flying out again somewhere in the continent.

"Please don't apologise to me, Seijuurou," Immediately when the red head's full name was called, Seijuurou gave his undivided attention to his husband. Tetsuya would only call him 'Seijuurou' when there was a really serious topic they needed to talk about, "Apologise to your son instead."

Tetsuya stared hard at the screen in front of him, his face devoid of any emotion but the redhead knew that Tetsuya was upset with his absence.

They stared at each other, not really knowing what to say next. Then, Tetsuya broke the silence altogether, "It's his birthday next week."

Silently his husband replied, "I know."

Tetsuya put down the Tupperware that he was holding on the counter looked away from the screen biting his lips, forming sentences that he would like to say to his husband. The baby blue haired man then turned once again, "Seijuurou, I asked him what he wanted for his birthday this year."

Tetsuya could feel his throat constricting with the words he was about to relate to the other, "He said he wanted to have a long Skype call from you."

Seijuurou's face was laced with sadness and guilt, but Tetsuya was tired of lying to him. He was tired of saying 'they were fine', tired of saying that 'it's okay'. He missed his husband and he knew that his son did too. Seito needed his father as much as Tetsuya needed Seijuurou by his side.

"Your son's completely given up on you coming home for his birthday," Tetsuya breathes out, "All that I ask is for you to take time off from work and please come see us properly."

He's well aware that he's being selfish, but he didn't know how much he could take anymore.

"I have to go…" Tetsuya whispered.

"Goodnight Tetsuya."

"Have a nice day, Sei-kun."

 

* * *

 

 

A few days after their 'fight'–he didn't want to call it that it was just a heated talk, he and Seito were on their way home from the grocery store. They were walking down the street towards their apartment complex. In one hand were the bag of groceries and in the other clasped around his son's hand.

"And then, and then," His three year old son babbled brightly, "Mizuki-chan and I went to Ami-sensei to show our work. She said it was pretty."

"Oh?" Tetsuya smiled.

"Yeah!" The toddler had been holding his piece of a masterpiece all this time, "It's a picture of me, daddy, and papa! And a big giant cake!"

"Knowing Seito-kun it would be vanilla cake right?" Tetsuya chuckled.

"Papa! How did you know?"

"Just because."

Seito skipped the rest of the way home. The young toddler ran for their door once it was in sight and Tetsuya couldn't help but laugh at his son's cute antics.

"Papa!" The child whined, "Hurry up! I wanna see if Daddy's on the coputer."

"Computer." The baby blue haired man corrected.

"Yeah that!" Seito jumped up and down as Tetsuya pushed the key into the lock. Only to find that it was already open.

"That's weird." Tetsuya knew that he had locked the door before he left.

"What's weird Papa?" Seito looked up at him with curiosity in his eyes.

Tetsuya pushed the thought in his mind and shook his head, "Nothing, nothing."

He pushed the door open and immediately he wafted by the scent of savoury foods and the sight of a red-haired man he hadn't seen for almost two months.

Tetsuya didn't know if he was just hallucinating, but the shout from his son confirmed that he wasn't.

"Daddy!" The toddler ran to his father and Seijuurou crouched down to catch him. Their son buried his face into Seijuurou's chest, wrapping his arms around his father's neck.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The toddler chanted. Seijuurou pressed kisses all over his son's face, and the young child giggled.

"I missed you, Seito."

Tetsuya sniffed absolutely joyful to see such a sight. Seijuurou smiled at him and stood up, carrying Seito with him.

"When are you going to leave for work again?" Tetsuya asked.

Seijuurou sighed, "Tomorrow."

"Well–" Tetsuya was dismayed at the thought that Seijuurou would have to leave again in the morning.

"Tomorrow, I'll take the bus downtown at eight-thirty in the morning, go to the company and work for about eight hours, come back at five-thirty in the evening. Same goes for the next days after that."

Tetsuya widened his eyes, "You mean…"

The smile on Akashi's face answered every single one of his doubts, "I'm staying. This time for good. I didn't want to miss more birthdays. Not now, never again."

Tetsuya beamed and with three easy strides he was in front of his husband, "Welcome back, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou tilted his chin upward and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. Tetsuya's hands snaked through Seijuurou's tresses, relishing the feeling of seeing him again. Tetsuya knew that if it wasn't for Seito being in between them, Seijuurou would have done more than that. Speaking of which their son squirmed in the red head's arms.

"Daddy stop eating Papa's face!"

They pulled away with tomato red blushes looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Yes, yes," Seijuurou patted his son's black locks, "I will stop eating Papa's face."

"Sei-kun please." Tetsuya sighed.

The young boy in the red head's arms got something from the pocket of his shirt, a small golden star. He patted the sticker on Seijuurou's right cheek, "You did a good job Daddy."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @rakuzanbabes on tumblr because she's precious and i wanted to gift her something. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this. ^///^


End file.
